As is well known to those versed in the art, assembly production lines have often required the movement of assembly carriers or worktables along a predetermined path making stops at predetermined work stations. Heretofore, such assembly lines have been relatively complex in construction, extremely difficult to modify for production changes, and expensive to set up and maintain.